


Study Season

by sweet_caroline



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aquariums, Everyone except Karl and Sapnap are just mentioned, Fluff, Karl being a perfectionist, M/M, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap being worried, exam season, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_caroline/pseuds/sweet_caroline
Summary: Karl just wants to do well on his exams, but his stupid loving boyfriend keeps pulling him away from his textbooks.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Study Season

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo

Sapnap was worried, to say the least. It was finals season, and while he had always been an honor roll student without even having to think about studying, he couldn’t say the same for Karl. Not to say that his boyfriend wasn’t smart, of course he was, Karl was a genius and Sapnap will fight anybody who dares to disagree. He just wasn’t the best test taker and exam season was a prime example of this.

He had been friends with Karl since last year, going through three different exam seasons in that year, but he had never noticed how self-destructive his precious boyfriend became over his exams. When he tried to express his concern to Dream, George, and Quackity they had told him he was just overreacting because he didn’t know what it was like to have to work for his grades. Which wow, kinda rude, but also not entirely untrue.

However, over the past week, Karl had canceled on him to study three times, which wasn’t a problem in itself, but it became a problem when Karl started to look like he hadn’t slept in days and started to skip eating lunch; instead going to the library to study even more. So yeah, to say that Sapnap was worried was a major understatement.

Currently, it was Saturday morning, still two days until their first exam, and Sapnap was at Karl’s house for their weekly date. This time though Karl didn’t seem to be as excited as he always was, instead, he had opened the door to let Sapnap in and then immediately ran back to his room to study some more at his desk. Sapnap cooed at how cute Karl looked in what he presumably wore to bed, a pair of soft pink cotton shorts and one of Sapnap’s sweatshirts that he had forgotten to take home the week before. He decided he would let his boyfriend study for another hour before he dragged him away from his books and forced him to eat some breakfast.

He made himself comfortable on Karl’s bed, hugging one of his fluffy pillows to his chest and deciding to scroll through his Instagram to distract himself for a while. Karl’s room was always very peaceful, a faint smell of sugar cookies coming from a candle on his bedside table, a soft ambiance from the fairy lights strung above his head, and of course the quiet instrumental Karl always had playing from his record player while he was studying. Karl’s room always made Sapnap happy, it was soft and colorful just like the boy himself. Yet today the room made him anxious, Karl looked exhausted at his desk, back hunched in what was seemingly a very uncomfortable looking position on his chair. All Sapnap wanted to do was wrap up his boyfriend in a fluffy blanket, give him a cup of hot cocoa, and cuddle him to sleep, but Sapnap knew that Karl wouldn’t let him.

“Hey Karl,” Sapnap spoke softly after about an hour of silence, not wanting to startle the poor boy. “Do you want to take a break baby? You’ve been studying for an hour since I got here, and who knows how long you studied before that. Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

Karl turned around in his spinny chair to face his boyfriend, a sort of pout on his lips. “Sorry Sap, I just really don’t want to fail this test, but, um, no I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“Do you want me to make pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Of course,” Sapnap smiled, expecting Karl to put up more of a fight for Sapnap to pull him away from his textbooks. “How about you take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast and then after we eat we can go on that date, ok?”

“Date? I have to study, exams are only in two days.”

“No baby please, look how about we go on our date today and then when we get back I’ll help you study.”

Karl looked apprehensive, “I don’t know. I really have to do well on this test.”

“Karl, angel, you’re amazing and I know you are going to do great on this test, but you’ve been studying all week. I know you can pass this test, but stressing yourself out and skipping meals isn’t the way to do it. You need to take a break, please baby.”

“Fine,” Karl pouted. “But this better be good, and I expect chocolate milk with breakfast.”

“Anything for the princess, now get moving. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.” Sapnap smirked backing out of the room.

It was twenty-five minutes later when Karl finally skipped down the stairs in a soft beige sweater, white button up underneath, and a pair of cuffed black jeans. Sapnap was just finishing pouring a glass of chocolate milk as the boy slid into his seat at the table.

“Thanks, Sapnitus Napitus,” Karl smiled, taking a pancake off the top of the stack and lathering it in syrup.

“Of course baby,” Sapnap placed a soft peck on his boyfriend's forehead and took a pancake for himself.

“So where are we going for our date?”

“I was thinking we could go to the aquarium and then maybe get some ice cream.”

“Really I’ve always wanted to go to the aquarium,” Karl squeaked excitedly. “Do you think they’ll have turtles? I love turtles, I mean have you seen-”

Sapnap stared lovingly at his adorable boyfriend rambling on about his favorite sea creatures. Only an hour ago he had been so worried, but he knew the younger boy would love the aquarium. He had been rambling about it for the entire six months since it had opened only fifteen minutes away from his house, but before now they hadn’t had the chance to go. Sapnap was just glad that he had been able to convince Karl to step away from his studying and finally take a break.

“I’m done,” Karl’s voice broke Sapnap out of his thoughts as Karl placed his dishes in the sink as he turned back to Sapnap. “Can we go now?”

Sapnap laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness, also getting up to put away his dishes. “Of course baby, go get your shoes.”

Once they both had their shoes and jackets on they made their way out to Sapnap’s car, the older opening the door for his boyfriend as always, and of course getting a quick kiss as a thank you. The drive was spent as they usually were, Karl talking about his week and of course, singing along to all of his favorite songs that Sapnap had put on his “driving with nimrod <3” playlist.

The outside of the aquarium was pretty bland, just a plain brick building, but as soon as they stepped inside the whole ambiance changed. Even before they reached the sea creatures the lighting was a deep blue and the water reflected beautifully onto the two lovers.

After buying the tickets they made their way to the first exhibit. “Look Sap, Sting Rays!”

Through the whole aquarium Karl had marveled at the fish, he made Sapnap his personal photographer taking pictures in front of almost all the exhibits. Sapnap had been amazed at the hallway made of a glass archway with different sea creatures swimming overhead. Though that may have been his favorite because Karl had grabbed onto his hand when he saw a shark and hadn’t let go since.

Karl’s favorite had been the turtles, of course, but he had almost screamed when he saw the little baby turtles in the tank. He had pulled out his phone and immediately took a picture of one of the babies swimming in front of him, only seconds later the picture replaced the selfie of his boyfriend as his lock screen (sorry Sapnap).

When they reached the end of the maze of glass tanks and were finally back outside in the natural light Karl had pulled Sapnap into a tight hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Karl almost screamed into his ear.

Sapnap just laughed, “No problem baby, you deserved it. Now, how about some ice cream?”

They hadn’t gotten home until almost four in the afternoon, and by then Karl was getting antsy about getting back to his studying. He had forgotten about exams the entire time he was in the aquarium, but as soon as he saw the time on the clock in Sapnap’s car he panicked at how much study time he had wasted. But true to his word Sapnap helped him study by going through the flashcards he made for his history exam on Monday.

When it came time for Sapnap to head home they wished each other goodnight, even leaving each other with a kiss. So Sapnap didn’t know when Karl didn’t go to bed at eleven as he had promised, staying up until almost three in the morning only to fall asleep on his chemistry book. What Sapnap didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

***

**Sunday Night 9:32 p.m.**   
**Call From Sap <3**

_“Hey, Sapnap."_

_“Hey baby, how was your day?”_

_“Um, it was ok I guess. I just studied again.”_

_“Did you eat today.”_

_“Yeah of course. My mom made french toast for breakfast and then we had pizza for dinner. How was your day?”_

_“It was good, it was family cleaning day, so it wasn’t very exciting. I’m probably going to bed soon. What about you angel?”_

_“I think I’m going to stay up for a little bit and study some more.”_

_“Karl…”_

_“I know, I know, but I really need to pass my chem exam tomorrow and I’m not smart like you. So I have to study.”_

_“Angel, baby, darling, don’t say that. You’re amazing and smart and beautiful. I know you can ace this test, but you’re not going to if you pass out on your answer sheet from sleep deprivation.”_

_“But Sapnap, I just want to do good.”_

_“And you will baby. Wait, hold on let me grab a calculator real quick-”_

_“Why?”_

_“Ok, so what’s your grade in Chem right now?”_

_“83%”_

_“Ok so if you only need a 60% to pass the class, that's 7 times 60, minus 6 times 83.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Angel, to drop your grade 23% you would have to get a negative 78 on the exam.”_

_“Wait what-You mean I’ve been studying for nothing.”_

_“No baby, hey it’s good to worry about your grades and you should want to do well on your exams. But stressing yourself out like this isn’t the way to do it. Especially when you could walk out of the class before the exam even starts and still pass. So please, please please go to sleep baby.”_

_“I’m sorry-”_

_“What? Hey, no darling, please don’t cry it’s ok.”_

_“I’m sorry, I just-I’ve been ignoring you all week to study for these stupid exams, and you were just worried about me, but I kept pushing you away. I’m sorry.”_

_“You don’t need to apologize. Of course, I was worried about you Karl, but it’s ok. Just please tell me that you’ll get a good night's sleep tonight.”_

_“Of course Sap, I promise.”_

_“And eat breakfast in the morning.”_

_“Alright, mom.”_

_“Ok, ok, sorry I just care about you. A lot.”_

_“I know, and I care about you too. A lot. So thanks for helping me this weekend and for taking me to the aquarium yesterday. The turtle plushie you bought me is on my bed.”_

_“No problem baby, and you should be on that bed right about now too.”_

_“Ok, ok, I’m going. Goodnight Sapnap, I love you.”_

_“Goodnight Karl, I love you too.”_

***

Karl got above an 80% on all of his exams.

And Sapnap took him back to the aquarium as a reward.

(They may or may not have matching turtle plushies now.)


End file.
